


Chubby Puppy

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, chubby ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is feeling self-conscious about his weight. Luckily, his boyfriend Kou knows just what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my writing commissions for deviantart points:   
> http://dmmdaus-dumpster.deviantart.com/

Ren inspected himself in the bathroom mirror. He frowned as he pinched the cushion of fats where is abs used to be.

He had gained weight.

It wasn´t that much, but the changes in his body had him making a new hole in his belt. His shirts got a little tighter, and when he stretched his belly would poke out. His thighs also got plushier and his ass, that he squeezed through his pajama pants while looking at his reflection, jiggled like jelly when he walked.

Ren felt embarrassed for letting go of his muscular figure. Getting this body gave him the chance to finally do and try so many things, including eating all the food that had always been around him.

Ren had emptied baskets of Tae’s mouthwatering fried donuts, ask for seconds at dinner, eat more than one slice of cake at birthday parties.

Why didn’t anybody bring to his attention his overeating?

Well, Tae snorted whenever she refilled his plate and Aoba sometimes had joked about Ren new found love for food.

Did Kou noticed? Of course he did, they do live together.

“Ren-san.”

Ren pulled his t-shirt down, covering his belly, and exited the bathroom, getting into bed and quickly slipping under the red duvet. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He heard Kou opening their bedroom door and walking to his side of the bed, sliding next to Ren under the warm blankets.

Kou spooned him, his arm around his waist with his hand pressing over his tummy. Ren squirmed, slapping the hand away.

“Ren?” Kou was surprised by this behavior coming from Ren.

Ren moved further away from him, until he was on the edge of the bed.

“What’s the matter?” he was getting concerned.

Ren, now with his eyes opened, couldn’t bring himself to look at his boyfriend, focusing his stare into a corner of the room.

“Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong, please tell me.”

Ren couldn’t keep his silence anymore.

“No, no. It’s not you. It’s…” Ren kicked the duvet exposing his full body “I’ve got fat.”

He waited for Kou reaction. Kou sat down and grabbed the hem of Ren’s blue pajama shirt and pulled it up. Ren blushed, clenching his fists, his sharp fangs biting his bottom lip.

“You look fine to me.”

Ren propped himself on his elbow “I feel so plump. And I eat so much junk food and sweets.”

Kou kept smiling “So you got a sweet tooth, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I should take better care of this body that I was blessed with. Instead, I’m spoiling it. I’m disgusting.”

Ren covered his eyes with his hands, shame filling him. He really did feel bad for not taking proper care of himself, ruining what once was a perfectly fit body.

Kou took hold of his wrists, prying his hands away from his face. He brought Ren’s hand to his lips and planted a small kiss in his palm.

“You shouldn’t think of yourself that way. You are doing things you couldn’t do before, you have been given the chance to live like a real person. If you enjoy eating the things you love, it’s okay, as long as you don’t put your health at risk.”

Ren’s cheeks redden once more.

“You don’t think I’m repulsive?”

“Of course not!” Kou gave him his huge smile “Besides, you know what this is great to do?”

“What?”

Kou leaned down and put his mouth over his belly. Then he blew on his bare skin, sending a pleasurable, laughter-provoking feeling running through Ren.

Ren couldn’t contain his laughter, his eyes closed shut. His legs kicked the air and the mattress. When Kou stopped, Ren was breathless.

‘Oh, this is what a raspberry feels like’ he thought

“Again?”

Ren nodded. Kou put his lips on Ren’s chubby thigh and repeated it.


End file.
